1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple method for producing a printing plate, and particularly relates to a direct production method which eliminates the developing step in the production of a printing plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The printing plate art has experienced such rapid advancement that resinous relief printing plates, planographic printing plates and intaglio printing plates, all formed using photosensitive resins, now enjoy widespread use. Additionally, the use of simple printing systems (e.g., photocopiers) has expanded beyond the office into homes, with this trend expected only to gain in momentum. These trends have converged to create a demand for a printing plate producible via an uncomplicated, easy-to-use system.
Several stencil printing plate production methods offer greater simplicity, and thus are becoming more and more popular. For example, one known method for forming a stencil printing plate involves the use of a thermal printer or a wire dot printer to form a stencil image on a sheet which is then utilized as a printing plate.
Another known method for forming a stencil printing plate involves applying a heat ray to melt part of a film of a master sheet comprising a fusible film on an ink-permeable screen, with the master sheet being applied to an original black and white image film. However, this method requires that a particular coloring material with carbon being used as the original image film due to its ability to readily absorb heat. Further, the master sheet itself is expensive.
Yet another method involves forming an ink-soaked printing plate by heat-pressing a photosensitive resinous printing plate, having a relief formed thereon, and a sheet having open cells. However, this method still involves the complicated process of producing either a metal printing plate or a photosensitive resinous printing plate, and the use of a press machine or heated roller is required. Further, positioning the embossing plate properly on the sheet prior to pressing can be challenging to those unskilled in the art, and partial deviations from the proper position can readily occur. Thus, lay persons would have difficulty producing such printing plates.